shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Human
=Humans= Humans possess exceptional drive and a great capacity to endure and expand, and as such are currently the dominant race in the world. Their empires and nations are vast, sprawling things, and the citizens of these societies carve names for themselves with the strength of their sword arms and the power of their spells. Humanity is best characterized by its tumultuousness and diversity, and human cultures run the gamut from savage but honorable tribes to decadent, devil-worshiping noble families in the most cosmopolitan cities. Human curiosity and ambition often triumph over their predilection for a sedentary lifestyle, and many leave their homes to explore the innumerable forgotten corners of the world or lead mighty armies to conquer their neighbors, simply because they can. Physical Description: The physical characteristics of humans are as varied as the world's climes. From the dark-skinned tribesmen of the southern continents to the pale and barbaric raiders of the northern lands, humans possess a wide variety of skin colors, body types, and facial features. Generally speaking, humans' skin color assumes a darker hue the closer to the equator they live. Society: Human society comprises a multitude of governments, attitudes, and lifestyles. Though the oldest human cultures trace their histories thousands of years into the past, when compared to the societies of common races like elves and dwarves, human society seems to be in a state of constant flux as empires fragment and new kingdoms subsume the old. In general, humans are known for their flexibility, ingenuity, and ambition. Relations: Humans are fecund, and their drive and numbers often spur them into contact with other races during bouts of territorial expansion and colonization. In many cases, this leads to violence and war, yet humans are also swift to forgive and forge alliances with races who do not try to match or exceed them in violence. Proud, sometimes to the point of arrogance, humans might look upon dwarves as miserly drunkards, elves as flighty fops, halflings as craven thieves, gnomes as twisted maniacs, and half-elves and half-orcs as embarrassments—but the race's diversity among its own members also makes humans quite adept at accepting others for what they are. Alignment and Religion: Humanity is perhaps the most heterogeneous of all the common races, with a capacity for great evil and boundless good. Some assemble into vast barbaric hordes, while others build sprawling cities that cover miles. Taken as a whole, most humans are neutral, yet they generally tend to congregate in nations and civilizations with specific alignments. Humans also have the widest range in gods and religion, lacking other races' ties to tradition and eager to turn to anyone offering them glory or protection. Adventurers: Ambition alone drives countless humans, and for many, adventuring serves as a means to an end, whether it be wealth, acclaim, social status, or arcane knowledge. A few pursue adventuring careers simply for the thrill of danger. Humans hail from myriad regions and backgrounds, and as such can fill any role within an adventuring party. Names: Unlike other races, who generally cleave to specific traditions and shared histories, humanity's diversity has resulted in a near-infinite set of names. The humans of a northern barbarian tribe have much different names than those hailing from a subtropical nation of sailors and tradesmen. Throughout most of the world humans speak Common, yet their names are as varied as their beliefs and appearances. Human Racial Traits *'+2 to One Ability Score': Human characters get a +2 bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. *'Medium': Humans are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *'Normal Speed': Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. *'Human:' Humans are humanoids with the (Human) subtype. *'Quick Learner:' Humans receive a bonus feat at first level. They must meet all the prerequisites as normal for this feat. *'Skilled': Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. *'Ambition': Humans gain two different favorite class bonuses each time they take a level in their favorite class. Humans get all classses as their favorite class *'Languages': Humans begin play speaking Common and one other language of their choice. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). *'Improvisation:' A human has a small pool of improvisational ability they may tap into daily. A human has 1 charge + 1 charge per three class levels. You also gain +1 Charge for every Human Feats you have. A charge may be spent to gain : **A Circumstance bonus on the human's next skill check equal to half their Hit Dice (round down, minimum +1) *'Regional Background': All humans select a Regional Background from the list below, which offer them different bonuses and abilities. This choice is permanent and represent the education and culture of where they spent most of their life. **'Aumanor' : ***+2 Dexterity ***Immunity ( Fear ) ***Diplomacy is a class skills ***Add Knight Calling to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Fâ' : ***+2 Dexterity ***Gain Restorative Touch (Su): Your touch can remove the dazed, fatigued, shaken, sickened, or staggered condition by using a magical charge. ***Heal is a class skills ***Add Cloak of Shade to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Feneyr' : ***+2 Intelligence ***+2 Magical Charge ***Trace Ritual is a class skills ***Add Crafter Fortune to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Khrann' : ***+2 Charisma ***+1 Luck Bonus to all Saves ***Sense Motive is a class skills ***Add Peacebond to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Maabûs' : ***+2 Constitution ***They may exist comfortably in environments ranging from -50 to 140 degrees Fahrenheit without having to make Fortitude saves ***Survival is a class skills ***Add Produce Flame to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Morril' : ***+2 Wisdom ***They have Spirit Sight: Because of their unique attachment to the spirit world, they may see and converse with spirits as if they were corporeal. He has no special sway over spirits that have not bonded with her, so the communication is purely voluntary on the spirit’s part. This sight is sometimes a double-edged sword, as they also appears as a beacon of living energy in the spirit world, often attracting attention where other mortals would not. ***Knowledge (Religion) is a class skills ***Add Protection from Chaos and Protection from Evil to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Nehwon' : ***+2 Charisma ***They gain a 20% bonus to their starting wealth ***Knowledge (Local) is a class skills ***Add Identify to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Shaëlee' : ***+2 Constitution ***They may improve the attitudes of animals, as if using Wild Empathy as a druid of their own level. However, they add their Wisdom modifier rather than their Charisma modifier to the roll. ***Survival is a class skills ***Add Detect Animals or Plants to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Shall' : ***+2 Intelligence ***They gain a +2 bonus to bypass Spell Resistance ***Use Magic Device is a class skills ***Add Detect Magic, Read Magic and Prestidigitation to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Thalos' : ***+2 Strength ***All their level count as Fighter level for qualifying for Feats and they received their full class level to their initiator level instead of 1/2 when not from a class that have acces to maneuvers. ***Martial Lore is a class skills ***Add Magic Weapon to their Improvisation Spell list. **'Tsar' : ***+2 Strength ***They received a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. ***Climb is a class skills ***Add Enlarge Person to their Improvisation Spell list. 'HUMAN REGIONNAL BACKGROUND FEAT' *'Aumanor' : Courage Sans Faille, Défi Supérieur, Protecteur du Peuple, Défenseur d'Aumanor, Marque de la Triade *'Fâ' : ??? *'Feneyr' : ??? *'Khrann' : Gardien de la Paix, Inquisiteur de Khrann, Justicier de Khrann *'Maabûs' : ??? *'Morril' : ??? *'Nehwon' : Profit de Nehwon, Service de Domestique, Service de Sécurité, Route Marchande, Escorte Marchande, Mon Précieux, A l'Aventure, Marchand des Grands Chemins, Luxe et Richesse *'Shaêlee' : ??? *'Shall' : Maitre Prestidigitateur, Magie de tous les Jours, Disque du Sorcier, Disque de Projection, Disque de Défense, Disque d'Attaque, Disque de Guerre *'Thalos' : ??? *'Tsar' : ??? Human Paragon Alignment: Any. Hit Die: Moyen Saves: Fortitude (Moyen) , Reflex (Moyen) , Will (Moyen) Base Attack Bonus : Moyen Starting Gold: As any base class. Starting Age: As any base class. Skill Ranks at Each Level: Bon Skills: The human paragon can choose any 8 skills to be class skills. 'Class Features' All of the following are class features of the human paragon. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Human paragons are proficient with all simple weapons, with light and medium armor, and with shields (but not tower shields). In addition, they are proficient with any one martial weapon of their choice. Human paragons not already proficient with all martial weapons may forgo their martial weapon proficiency and instead gain the Improved Unarmed Strike feat as a bonus feat. Class Features: At 2nd, 3rd, and 5th level, a human paragon gains class features (including spellcasting ability) and an increase in effective level as if she had also gained a level in a class to which she belonged before adding the prestige class level. She does not, however, gain the benefit of her previous class’s Hit Dice, attack progression, skill points, or saving throws. If a human paragon has levels in more than one class, she must choose which class to apply the effective level increase to at each level. If a human paragon has no levels in any other class, she may choose a base class and begin gaining class features from that class (she is considered to have a class level of 0, to which she adds these bonus levels). Skill Focus: At 1st level, a human paragon gains a bonus Skill Focus feat which she can apply to the class skill of her choice. Alternatively, she can choose to gain any feat which grants a +2 bonus to two skills as a bonus feat. Jack of All Trades: At 2nd level, a human paragon gains the Jack of All Trades feat as a bonus feat, even if she doesn't meet the prerequisites. Ability Boost: At 3rd level, and again at 5th level, a human paragon gains a +2 racial bonus to an ability score of her choice. These bonuses must be applied to different ability scores. Bonus feat: At 4th level, a human paragon gains a bonus feat of her choice. She must meet the prerequisites for the bonus feat normally. 'Human Prestige' A 5th-level human paragon may qualify to enter certain prestige classes even if she doesn't meet all of the prerequisites. She qualifies as though her base attack bonus were two points higher and as though she could cast spells one level higher than her highest-level spell (or the equivalent if she has levels in a different magical class). Popular choices for adventuring human paragons include the chameleon, exemplar, and extreme explorer classes, but human paragons can qualify for almost any class. Catégorie:Races